Sarah vs the Millionaire
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Running away from the life of conning, Sarah Walker is somewhat of a wanted woman. But when she meets Millionaire Nerd and game designer, Charles Bartowski, her life takes a turn for the unexpected. Romance and action ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here is short intro to my old story. It's been taking up loads of space, so I figured I'd share what I had written so far. IF I decide to continue and pursue this, it will surely be in large periods of time, with far longer chapters than my current ones. So please, let me know what you guys thought? It may be overused, but as always, I'm going to strive to make it different. **

Chuck Bartowski was famous. He was on the cover of every magazine, guest star of every talk show, author of his own autobiography, and the owner of the world's largest and richest gaming company, with some of the best gaming franchises known to man. He was followed daily by the press, something that he would never quite understand.

Though despite all his success, he came to work every day, as he believed every working man should. He worked diligently, and he loved every moment of it. He figured he was successful only because he loved and valued his job so much. He got to do what he loved most: Play, create, and talk about video games. Being the CEO of course had its perks. For example, it enabled him to hire his best friend, Morgan Grimes as the main sales executive. And Morgan proved to be one hell of a worker.

The press, however, didn't seem to be interested in his work very much. They seemed to be far more infatuated with the fact that he was a bachelor. A very suitable one at that. They never seemed to mention all his efforts towards bettering the lives of all the children in Africa he'd visited, or the amount of money he donated to the Cancer research foundations. And, of course, he didn't ever do it to be recognized. But it would have been nice if they would care about the things that really mattered like that, rather than who he was dating this month.

And the answer? He wasn't. There wasn't any 'special someone' in his life right now. And honestly, he actually preferred it that way. Ever since a very bad breakup with his girlfriend Jill in college, almost three years ago, he'd grown weary. Not that he didn't try to date other people, it was just…..he seemed more aware of their motives. He could tell that some girls only liked him due to his status, and for that, he simply didn't care for dating. And then, Jill decided to make the petty move of coming back, and he simply rejected her. In front of everyone, press included, not two months ago. And since then, he was clean.

And that's what he'd told the press today. That he was out of the romance game, for now. No doubt, they'd try to twist and scramble his words to make it seem appallingly different, but he was okay. As long as he knew it himself.

Chuck was interrupted by his musings when he heard a knock on the office door.

"Come in." He replied, straightening up. He was tired, and he'd been working on the company's new game for hours straight. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was almost closing time. Who was left?

"Chuck, hey buddy." Chuck glanced up, seeing his short, bearded friend walk in.

"Hey Morg." Chuck replied absently, relaxing once again.

"Chuck, dude, you need to get out there! You know, have some fun."

Chuck shook his head. "Fun is here. Anything else is just trouble, buddy."

Morgan sighed, walking over. "Man, look at you….You look like a robot, and not the cool kind either." He sat Chuck up, handing him a cup of coffee. "Tell you what. How about I close up, and you and I can head out to the bar, grab a few drinks?"

"No girls?" Chuck asked warily. "No press?"

Morgan nodded. "I promise, man. Just you, me, a couple beers, and some good old Call of Duty afterwards."

Chuck laughed to himself. "It's funny. We are the owners of the most prestigious gaming company in the world, and yet, we play Call of Duty every night."

"Once a nerd, always a nerd, my friend." Morgan laughed, pulling Chuck up and out of his seat. "Get your coat, we're gonna hit the bars hard."

"Yeah, sure." Chuck mumbled as he tossed on a jacket over his formal business shirt. "We're going to look like idiots going to the bar like this."

"No, plenty of people go there after work…." Morgan chattered as he locked some doors, turning on the security system.

"Let's roll." Morgan pulled on his glasses rather lamely, while Chuck just rolled his eyes, getting into their car.

-o-

Sarah Walker/Burton/Franco/etc was not normal by any stretch of the imagination. She did not work for a living. She didn't live in a house, or a car, or an apartment, or really….anywhere. She hadn't had the luxury to call a place home in almost….seventeen years. She was 'home schooled', by her father. And she was a very bright young lady. But bright only got you so far in her world. In her world, in order to make it on a daily basis, you had to: Lie, cheat, steal, be convincing in all your actions, think on your feet, be emotionless at times, and it never hurt to have her gorgeous, slender body matched with natural golden hair and sea blue eyes.

You may be wondering, what kind of world does this 'Sarah' live in? To be frank, she was a con artist. The best kind. The unknown, unsuspected kind. 'Studying under her father for years, she learned the way of con artistry. She learned to embezzle money from some of the biggest accounts in America. She learned to perform an annual con on the Salvation Army. She could seduce a man within minutes, and steal all the cash, cards, and I.D. in his wallet without him even knowing she was there. It was all part of her day to day life. And she didn't love it, or hate it. It was simply life. And that was all she knew.

Not once, did she ever question her Father's ideas, or orders, aloud anyway. She'd often wonder if she were doing the right thing, but after all the practice, the guilt left. Now, it was more like a game, or competition. She'd try to best herself again and again. And somehow, she always did. Today, she was challenged. Her honor, dignity, and confidence took a serious blow when her father made a rather snide comment. He'd told her she wasn't doing well. That she wasn't good enough to survive in the game, and that she'd gotten soft, like her mother. Maybe it was the fact that it was the anniversary of her mother's death. Maybe he was just tired of her company, like he grew tired of her mother's so long ago. Whichever, she decided to leave. And before she did, she'd made a huge promise of her own.

"When you see me again, I'll be a millionaire, dad." She said bitterly, anger and frustration pent up inside her. He wasn't doing too well, as most of their recent cons had gone south.

Jack Burton laughed a cold, bitter laugh. "Yeah pumpkin. Leave, and you'll die on the streets, just like your mother."

Sarah was enraged. Her mother certainly did NOT die on the streets. She was a fine lady, even a wealthy doctor at some point. And for him to insult her like that was outrageous, by any standard.

"How can you say that? I wish I'd stayed with her! You couldn't even provide me with a damn house for all these years, dad!" Sarah spat out the words venomously, causing her father to flinch. "I wish you would've left, and never came back. Mom and I would've been so much happy without you and your fucking games!" She snapped and left.

It wounded him, deep inside. Seeing his little girl go was the second hardest thing he'd ever had to endure. The first? It wasn't worth talking about. Surely not now, as he didn't want to start bawling. But his Sammy girl was gone. No longer would she be by his side, his faithful servant, willing to do all he asked. But more than that, he'd lost his daughter. His girl, and he was too much of an ass to go after her. But then again, she was right. Little did she know it, but her life would be far greater without him. And he sorely hoped she'd end up with that million dollars one day. Fair and Square.

**A/N: There you have it. Please, let me know what you thought! Reviews mean a lot, and they truly help me get an idea of what you guys think/like to see. Thanks, and as always, have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this one is going to be a long one, and I apologize in advance, but it IS necessary. So when I originally uploaded this story, I was being an idiot, and I used a terrible story line that would end quite predictably, and it took me sixteen reviews to realize where I went wrong. I went back and traced my steps, hopefully making the story a far better read. I truly do apologize about the crappy chapter I had posted earlier, and I hope it didn't cost me too many readers. Please, let me know what you thought this time around. **

Sarah Walker had been alone for almost two weeks now. You'd imagine that life on the streets was hard. You'd always hear about how people struggled to survive, and how they'd miss their houses and jobs so dearly.

Sarah Walker was not one of those people. She simply jumped from motel to motel, and cash clearly wasn't a big issue. She made enough off her last con to support her quite stably. And even when it did become short, she could simply pick pocket an innocent person passing by, as cruel as that sounded. Life wasn't easy, but the struggles of street life proved to be no challenge for the daughter of Jack Burton.

Hunger seemed to take over all of Sarah's senses as she wandered through the streets of Burbank, around seven thirty. The night life was actually quite nice. Sarah had seen quite a bit of the city, something she didn't get to do very often with her father looming over shoulder all the time. Granted, she was lonely often. But it sure as hell beat staying with her father. He was probably seducing and conning some rich whore for all the cash he could milk. That was what disgusted her. It wasn't simply about survival anymore. It became a sort of sick, twisted game.

Money meant everything. Security, food, happiness…..Sarah currently had none of these. She was lost, and had wandered her way to a strip of sidewalk with many stores and restaurants, and a busy street next to it. Instantly, Sarah felt trapped. Her father always warned her to stay away from places where she couldn't run. There was no busy crowd to blend into either, as they were all probably in the restaurants.

Footsteps echoed in the back of Sarah's earshot. They were speedy. She immediately felt insecure. Using her peripherals, she was able to get that it was a man, hastily walking towards her. Speeding up the pace, she started walking faster, trying to avoid a certain fight. Maybe it was paranoia that overcame her. Maybe she was going insane. But she just knew, somewhere deep in her gut, the man behind her wasn't playing around.

Picking up the pace without looking too guilty, she high tailed it into the nearest open door, which just happened to be a bar. Glancing behind her, the man was nowhere to be found. Acting as if the whole chase hadn't just happened, she strode into the room a little deeper, surveying the crowd of people that had gathered that evening. There, she saw a tall man, who was no doubt very handsome. He looked slick in his business clothes and coat. Sarah felt a warm, strange butterfly feeling in her stomach. She was probably just hungry. Slowly, she approached him. Little did she know, that was Chuck Bartowski, millionaire extraordinaire sitting before her.

-o-

**-Five Minutes ago-**

Chuck and Morgan arrived at their favorite local bar. It was usually quiet. Tonight, it seemed bustling with people. Chuck sighed. "So much for a relaxed evening."

Morgan shrugged apologetically. The two grabbed seats at the bar, trying to take it easy. Chuck ordered his drink, sitting back.

Morgan surveyed the crowd. "See anything you like?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah, the exit sign." Chuck replied.

"Dude, cheer up! You're young, rich, and at a bar." He pointed out.

Chuck just held his glance onward towards the door.

"I'm going to be right back. When I come back, you better have a smoking chick in your arms, man."

Chuck laughed. "The odds of that are?"

Morgan laughed and left to use the bathroom, leaving Chuck to ponder what he'd said.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!" a beautiful blonde was right beside Chuck, trying to get the barkeep's attention.

"Sir." Chuck spoke firmly. Glancing up, the bartender got Chuck's message and immediately got Sarah's drink.

"Oh, thank you." Sarah feigned a sigh of relief. Glancing up, she a handsome man sitting before her in formal wear. "It's so hard these days…" Sarah laughed.

"I can't imagine you'd have this problem often." Chuck smiled, speaking smoothly. _'Where the hell did that come from, Romeo?'_ he thought in amazement. The girl was gorgeous.

"Is uh, is this seat taken?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Hmm? No, no, go ahead." He offered Morgan's seat to her like a gift.

"So, you come here often?" Chuck asked, trying to keep a steady conversation flowing.

She could tell he was shy. _'That's kind of adorable…What am I saying?'_

"Um, no. First time, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Really? Where from?" He asked.

"Wisconsin." She replied. That wasn't necessarily a lie. Dammit. What was up with her?

"That's quite a change." Chuck laughed, revealing a heart melting smile.

Sipping her drink, she nodded. "Yeah, it is…."

"I'm uh, I'm Chuck Bartowski, by the way." He hoped she wouldn't recognize his name.

Smiling back, Sarah replied. "I'm Sarah, by the way. Sarah Walker."

Almost sighing in relief because she didn't, Chuck nodded. "Pleasure, Sarah. So, if I may be so bold…..Why did you move out to LA?"

"It's just…..I uh, had a bad breakup, and a bad job, and I just wanted to start fresh."

"What is it that you do?" Chuck asked.

"Lawyer…"She replied, as practiced. She even had a card with her from an old con, maybe it could be used as 'ID' one day.

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded, smiling.

"And you?" she asked, smiling back subconsciously.

"Video game design…..cool, right?" he teased.

"No, it is! At least you have a job you enjoy…" she told him.

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah, It's a lot of work, but it's pretty good at the end of the day."

The two chatted for almost an hour and a half. Sarah kept the conversation guarded well, learning that he had a sister and her boyfriend nearby. That might be useful later.

Chuck had completely forgotten Morgan, and he was simply lost in Sarah Walker. She was single, gorgeous, funny, a Harvard graduate…..she was the definition of perfect.

Morgan emerged close, watching the two momentarily. He didn't want to ruin their moment.

"I should probably go, work starts early tomorrow." Sarah frowned apologetically. Upon getting up, however, she stumbled clumsily into Chuck's lap.

Laughing, the two disentangled themselves. "Thanks for a warm welcome, Chuck." Sarah thanked him.

He replied in kind, about to ask for her number. Too shy, he nodded and watch the beauty leave.

Morgan ran up to fill her seat as soon as she left. "Dude, I came back, and here you are with Vicky Vale in your arms!"

Chuck laughed. "Where did you go?"

Morgan shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, I just got like a thousand calls from work, and I-…"

"Say no more." Chuck smiled, and paid, standing up. As he did, he saw a small white paper square flitter off his lap. Bending over, he picked it up. On it, in fine print, it read: Sarah Walker: Defense Attorney.

Following that was a series of numbers to reach her by. Grinning, Chuck laughed as he showed Morgan, who leapt up happily.

"She's smooth, the trip looked so real!" He exclaimed.

"Definitely…." Chuck nodded. "There's definitely more than meets the eye with Sarah Walker."

**A/N: I know it was very short, but future ones will be longer. (If there is going to be a future with this one).I did read all the suggestions and I tried to incorporate them. Some plot holes I just can't fix though, as I have no beta, and I write this myself. Thanks for your time, and I appreciate all the reviews very much. A very special thanks to: Ripe, Coreymon77, and Uplink2, for helping me see how awkward that would've turned out. Thanks for sticking with it, and as always, Have a good one, guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this one took a while, huh? Well, a few quick announcements before I begin. Firstly, I've got an awesome/inspiring/innovative new beta, Future American, whom I thank and appreciate very much. So if you see any improvements on my stories, you know who to thank. I have a brand new story out called "Chuck vs. the Harvard Girl", and it's a college fic if you're interested, why not check it out? Other than that, I feel it's necessary to remind you that currently, Sarah knows nothing of Chuck's fame! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Chuck sat as his desk, the day still young. He was a lucky man. He enjoyed what he did for a living, producing high quality video games that millions around the world worshipped. He was helping his own kind...the nerd nation, to be specific. Sure, he was paid handsomely. No argument there. He enjoyed that perk very much...who wouldn't? But that wasn't why he loved his job. It was the excitement of building a story, with a detailed plot and characters. Right in this very office. It was the rush of having said story released around super stores like the Buymore around the world for kids, teens, and adults alike to enjoy. It was the feeling of gratitude he received in kind letters, and the modesty he displayed when he was heavily praised for all his charity work on national TV. That was his job.

Chuck's head was in his hands, mirroring yesterday's position as well. He seemed tired, every inch of his body refusing to deal with life's stress. Sure, his job was amazing. But that was the good side. Oh, it had bad sides as well. He had a mass force of employees not only in this building, but in different places worldwide as his company, Intersect Gaming, advanced further. He was in charge of hiring and firing said employees, which he hated doing. In this economy, while he was doing so well, how could he tell a poor man or woman that they were fired? How could he tell them that they could no longer support their families because he had to make budget cuts for his already successful company? The answer was simple: he couldn't. He refused to do that, adding a world of stress on his plate. He had to deal with the picky, wealthy stock investors who always tried to buy him out of the company, it seemed. And that was only a quarter of what raced through his mind daily.

Head buzzing, buried on his desk in his hands, he felt a gentle touch on his. Not glancing up, he groaned. "Morgan, not now." Feeling the hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, he realized it was soft and scented nicely.

Shooting up into an upright position, he immediately grinned sheepishly, blushing in the most embarrassed way Sarah thought was possible. Giving him a soft smile, she held back a small laugh as she watched him.

"Sarah, hey!" he smiled, watching her. "Not that uh ...I don't want you here...but uh...how exactly did you get past-"

"-security?" Sarah smirked. "Your bearded friend saw me approach the building, started mumbling something about some Vicky Vale, and that was that." she grinned victoriously. "Why, should I leave?" she teased.

"Huh? Oh, no...no!" Chuck told her, honestly speaking.

"Anyway...I'm here about your phone."

"Huh...my phone? What?" Chuck asked, glancing at his pocketed Iphone 5, which hadn't been released publicly yet.

"I think it's broken..." Sarah told him with a beautifully feigned sympathetic frown.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Chuck asked, dumbfounded.

"Well..." Sarah began shyly. "I never got a call from you." She finished smirking

"Oh...ah...right, I was actually just thinking of that...before you...ah...walked in." Chuck informed her, smiling.

"Tell you what...we go and grab some late lunch? I'm sure Morgan, my "bearded friend" you were referring to will be able to take point for a day..."

Sarah nodded, smiling. Morgan. She'd have to thank him later. "Sounds great..."

"Let me just go let him know." Chuck smiled kindly as he guided her out of the room, going a door down to Morgan's office.

Sarah glanced backwards at Chuck's office, then back at the entire building. It was huge, and nicely furnished. Maybe he was employed by a big name? He seemed to be in charge…..maybe it was a particular branch he was the manager of.

Sarah glanced at the door, reading: M Grimes. So, his name was Morgan Grimes. Sarah stored that away for later, glancing up at the curly haired nerd beside her. "I'll just wait out here."

"It'll only be a minute." Chuck promised and went into the room, the door closing to a thin slit. Unbeknownst to the two, Sarah could still here everything.

"Dude..."she heard Morgan's voice. "Vicky Freaking Vale." he grinned and Sarah could almost hear it in his voice.

Chuck ran a hand through his curls. "I know, I know..." he sighed. "Sorry about this, but buddy, can you take point for today?"

Grinning, his bearded friend shook his head vigorously. "My pleasure, buddy. You go and have some fun."

"Thanks man, I really owe you one!" Chuck called as he opened his door.

"Pay me back with grape soda, a pizza and a Skyrim marathon?" he quipped happily.

"You know it!" Chuck hollered over his shoulder, closing his door. Turning to Sarah, unaware she'd heard everything; he gave her a little grin.

"So, where to for lunch?" Sarah smiled cheerily. "I don't have the slightest clue..." she admitted.

"I know just the place." Chuck replied surely, escorting her to his car. Acting like quite the gentleman, he opened the door for her, closing it as well. Sarah was impressed, to say the least. He was turning out to be one hell of a guy.

**-0-**

For Sarah, the date only got better from that point onward. Chuck decided to take her to a small, charming Mexican restaurant, which had delicious food, as she soon discovered. She'd tried to milk some information from him, but ended up hopelessly sucked into the conversation. It was uncontrollable….she wanted to focus….but she always found herself listening.

"-and they call him Captain Awesome." Chuck finished, grinning as he watched Sarah laugh in real disbelief,

"No. Way." Sarah grinned, laughing cutely. "Really?"

"How could I make that up? Everything he does is awesome….biking, mountain climbing, jumping out of planes…..flossing…." he quipped playfully.

Sarah was fully into the conversation, curious and carefree momentarily.

"Wow…..that's something else…." She began slowly. "But what about you….?" Sarah asked gently. "You're certainly not a regular guy." She smiled.

"The press certainly seems to think so…" Chuck grinned.

'_Press?'_ Sarah pondered, wondering what on earth the press wanted with him. _'It was probably just a joke….' She_ told herself, letting it slide.

"Anyway…..I like videogame design….I'm a nerd…..and that's really all I'm good at…." He shrugged with a smile.

"Well…..you're probably in charge for a reason." Sarah reassured him kindly. "You were really good with your friend back there…."

"Thanks…." Chuck smiled. She was the first girl who never questioned him about his press issues, his money, or anything materialistic like that. It was a nice change.

Sarah glanced down at her drink, taking a sip. She absolutely loved this whole experience! Hell, it beat any con. She was just about ready to take a nice long break and try something new, so long as authorities never caught up with her.

"Chuck….." Sarah began slowly, a small smile forming on her beautiful lips.

"Mhmm?" He smiled in kind, curious as to what she had to say.

"I…..uh, never mind….." Sarah recovered slowly, cheeks burning.

"Sarah…." Chuck took initiative, hoping this was what she was going to ask. "Would you like to go out tonight?" he asked, shy as well.

"Sounds great." She smiled relief evident in her tone and on her features. On the inside, she was squealing with excitement, though she contained it well.

"Where to, Sarah?" he smiled. "I know a club, and it's not too-"

"-I trust you Chuck." Sarah told him, smiling. "You've done well so far."

"Great." He grinned and stood, walking out with her.

**-0-**

Chuck checked his phone in the car, as they were parked outside the club that night. He'd totally forgotten. He had a press meeting that day, and he'd completely blown it off, leaving Morgan to do the talking. He was screwed.

Getting out and opening Sarah's door for her, he smiled gently as he took her arm.

"Are you okay, Chuck….my dancing isn't that bad." Sarah tried, causing him to grin.

"No….it's just…..-crap." He sighed, as His phone rang, a few of the photographers showed up.

"Morgan, what's going on-"

The photographers pooled around the millionaire and his apparent new girlfriend who was hand in hand with him. This was definitely making the front cover tomorrow.

**A/N: Tiny cliffhanger there, but no worries. Shouldn't take me three months to update this time around. The main reason why I stopped this one for so long was because it's the least favored, so i feel less obligated to come out with new stuff for this one. Anyway, I know people don't follow around video game designers with paparazzi….but hey guys, this requires suspension of disbelief from your end…..sorry about that! Anyway, let me know how you're liking it, because clearly, there's more Charah to come! Hope you guys enjoyed, and as always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These rapid updates are killing me! I'll admit, I originally hadn't planned to update this one so quickly. I was probably going to cycle through all of them with updates until I got back to this one, which may have taken up to several weeks. But man, I'm surprised. Not only did this receive _a lot_ of reviews, it was also chosen by you guys as my best story, which surprises me because I try the least with this one. However, a deal's a deal. You reviewed like crazy, and I will update like crazy….fair enough?**

**Chapter Four: **

Sarah was immediately and instinctively pulled closer by Chuck, which not only surprised her, but made her feel awkwardly hot. She couldn't have picked a better time to feel the dagger sharp attraction his body against hers seemed to be creating.

Cameras flashed, it seemed as if a million questions were being asked. Sarah couldn't grasp just what the hell was happening…..This could NOT have been the feds…..cameras? Reporters? This was more like that lame show she'd heard of…..TMZ?

"Mr. Bartowski?" One man called, as Chuck had a smooth smile. Sarah could practically feel his heart beating, but on the outside, he looked perfectly poised and calm. "Is this the new Jill?"

"That ring! Are you engaged…..Married?" Another woman called, smirking. Chuck glanced down at his ring finger, which had his father's small, plain silver band on it.

"Not that I know of." He replied with a calm smile, trying to make his way to the Club's main entrance, where the familiar security guys would surely fend off the cameras.

"Who is this?" One man called, watching Sarah, as Chuck kept his arm around her. Sarah feigned a smile, trying desperately not to turn and run. What the hell was going on? Was he an actor? A wanted criminal? He said he was a god damn video game designer! Had she fallen for a creep?

"What's your name, Sweetheart?" Another, cocky reporter asked, between a bite of his gum. His mic was in Sarah's face, as she froze, her beautiful smile almost about to fade.

"You missed your interview, Mr. Bartowski!" One man called as Chuck gently moved the mic from Sarah's way, gently guiding her to the club doors, where the ushers nodded respectfully, letting him and Sarah in. Shutting out all the fuss, they made their way in, safely past all the flashes and into a loud, bustling dance floor.

Sarah simply gawked at the supposed video game designer before her, wondering if she should simply up and run out the back door. While she was busy contemplating her escape, Chuck leaned over to her ear. "We should talk somewhere private." He told her over the blaring beat. Numbly nodding, she allowed him to take her to the quietest corner, where the music and talking was merely a background for there rather serious conversation.

"What the hell is going on, Chuck!" Sarah demanded in a half frightened, half pissed.

"Im so sorry!" Chuck immediately apologized, the sincerity in his voice immediately made her regret everything she'd just said. "I didn't expect them to find me." He admitted.

"Them? Who is 'Them', Chuck?" She asked, calming slightly. She was totally compromised….the feds could find her in seconds.

"Photographers….Interviewers…..Sarah, they all work for the news…." He explained, wondering how she didn't know what they were doing.

"News? Chuck, what would the news want with you?" Sarah asked flippantly.

"I know video games are boring, but being the countries' number one bachelor and millionaire comes with its downs." He pointed out.

Countries' what?" Sarah's eyes widened, her breath hitched.

Chuck suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. She had no clue. That's why she hadn't harassed him with ten billion questions about Jill or his money or fame…..She had no idea.

"Sarah…..god, I'm so sorry…..I thought you knew!" He apologized.

"You kind of forgot to mention it….." she said, almost going pale. Chuck glanced at her with concern.

"I thought you knew…..Oh, they didn't get your name though, so it looks like your good, even if you do make it on the front cover of some magazines…." He tried to break it to her quickly, in hopes that she'd be too shocked to care.

He failed.

"MAGAZINE?" Sarah repeated, seeing her grim future in cuffs and shackles. How she'd wished she'd stayed in regular school at that very moment.

"It's no big deal…..I swear a day or two…..and it's gone…." He tried to assure her gently, though his attempts were in vain. Sarah sighed…..he only knew half the truth.

"They might even think you're family…?" he tried to lighten the awkward subject of them being a respective couple on a magazine cover….apparently a married one.

"Chuck, the way you were holding me…..I doubt it." She replied, suddenly red.

Chuck turned the same color as well. "I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to…..It's just-"

"Chuck…..I didn't have a problem with it." Sarah replied, a smile forming on her face. Chuck sighed in relief…..she wasn't mad at him. They were okay.

"So, is there any way we can get home with out Forbes stalking us?" Sarah asked light heartedly, causing Chuck to laugh.

"Yeah, let me text Morgan to send a ride out back. He'll take car of the car." Chuck agreed. "While we wait….Can I get you a drink?" he offered, sounding totally apologetic. This must've been a hellish nightmare for her.

"Sure…..I still believe we have a date to finish." She replied with a smile. On the inside, her panic was slowly growing. A drink could help. She figured she'd stay with Chuck for the night, hopefully avoiding being caught at her hotel. He seemed like he had enough connections to keep her safe…..and, truth be told…..she still wanted to finish their date.

One way or another, the truth had to come out.

**-0-**

Chuck's millionaire reputation was certainly reflected by his house, which was, by all means…..suited for someone of his…..status.

The house it's self was beautiful, yet not boastful….as if it were possible. Shamefully, Sarah was reminded of all the wealthy people she and her father had conned. They always had houses similar to this particular one. Sarah had to admit….it was gorgeous. And with a beach view….it was picturesque.

The house was a simple, two story house. There was no butler waiting at the door, or helicopter pad on the roof….as far as she knew. Maybe she'd assumed a bit too much.

"You live here alone?" Sarah asked gently, as he unlocked the door and hit a few random buttons on the security code, turning the system off.

"Morgan lives here too." He replied with a smile, nodding his head towards the upper story. "I guess you could say it's our bachelor pad." He grinned. "How about a quick tour?" he asked.

"Sounds nice." Sarah replied, watching him.

"So, this….this is the entrance….obviously…" he babbled under her stare, until she broke into a soft, angelic laugh.

"Relax, Chuck." She offered advice she herself needed at that moment. Concealing her anxiety regarding the possibility of getting caught, she gave him a genuine smile.

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, showing her the spacious kitchen, and living room.

"This…..is my sanctuary." He gave her a playful grin, opening the door to his personal gaming and tech room, filled with paper, comic books, comic posters, movie posters, pictures of him and several celebrities, and other valuables.

Sarah raised her eyebrows as she took in the view. "Chuck…it looks like your life's work is in this room." She commented.

"I guess you could say that." He laughed, shutting the door. He showed her the beautiful guest bedroom and where his and Morgan's were as well, in case she needed anything. Glancing at his watch, he shook his head. "Hmm….It's only nine….would you care for some wine?" he asked in a faux romantic voice.

Genuinely laughing, Sarah gave him a smile. He made her forget her worries and troubles. "Sounds great, Chuck…" she told him, following him.

Pouring two glasses of wine, he ushered Sarah out on the balcony, to witness the beautiful moonlit ocean in the distance, as she sat in a chair beside him comfortably.

"This is probably very sudden…..and very very awkward for you." He told her understandingly.

"Oh…..um, it's really not that bad…." She tried, but he was having none of it.

"And I know it's totally embarrassing to be seen on the cover of some magazine with me…..talking about marriage and things on our first damn date…." He spoke resentfully, as if his gift of fame and fortune were a curse.

"Chuck, I have to draw the line there…..that's not true at all." Sarah insisted. "It's romantic…..and the news…..well, that just adds adventure in to the mix." She tried to be kind about the whole debacle….it was out of his hands anyway. She'd deal with the fallout one way or another.

Chuck gave her the most thankful, adorable smile she'd ever seen…..her stomach did little twists and flips, and her heart found itself racing.

"Sarah…..thank you." Chuck sighed, glancing out at the water, then back to her. "You're the first girl to really give me a chance….without being all fame and money hungry…" he insisted. "I really appreciate that….." he gently took her hand as a sign of gratefulness.

Sarah sighed. Glancing down, she bit her lip hesitantly.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked gently. "What's the matter….?"

"Chuck." Sarah took a deep breath, guilt over riding her. "There's something I need to tell you…please don't freak out."

**A/N: Looks like a decent place to leave it…..Anyway, I look forward to reading all your reviews and PM's letting me know what you think! Happy Memorial Day every one, special thank you to those who served; a higher breed of men and women. See you soon guys, as always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, this story AGAIN. Just upholding my end of the bargain….and the poll apparently, because this one crushed the competition, surprisingly enough. In the reviews, I'd noticed that a lot of you were surprised I updated, saying I hadn't in a long time…..I updated this the week before….hence the 4 chapters, so if you missed that, you may want to read chapter three to avoid getting lost. Anyway, here's quite a milestone for Sarah in the story, and we'll see how everything plays out. Thanks a million for reading; I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Chapter Five: **

"Sarah? What is it?" Chuck repeated gently, as she slowly loosened his hold on her hand, feeling the need to distance herself from him while confessing.

Sarah took a deep breath. "There's…..a lot I need to tell you."

Chuck's eyes reflected worry, as possibilities ran through his head. Was she disguised media? Was she there to take pictures and get inside stories on him?

"Chuck…..I'm not a lawyer." She told him slowly, as if taking small steps towards the whole truth.

"Let me guess, you work for the magazines…..the tabloids?" he asked, as she could feel a hint of disappointment and disgust.

"What? No, of course not!" Sarah defended, causing Chuck to sigh in relief, and then glance back at her in confusion.

"Then what's going on? Who are you?" He asked, wondering who the hell he'd just brought into his home….his life.

"My name….is Sarah Walker." She assured him. "I'm not a lawyer…..Hell, I don't even have a job, Chuck." She began. Chuck was about to cut in, but she refused to let him.

"These past years…..I've spent my life with my father…..running from the law." She got out, heart rapping anxiously in her chest. She had no idea where this was going.

Chuck remained silent, for what seemed like the first time. He simply motioned for Sarah to continue. Afraid, she did so.

"I left my father, Chuck. I regretted leaving with him in the first place. I'd missed my school life, my mother….." she sighed wistfully, holding back any tears that threatened her. "So I found myself beside you, at a bar." She told him, allowing the memory to seep back to her. "I didn't know who you were until now, with all the cameras…..I just wanted to experience a real date…..I wanted to be normal." She finished, hating the eerie quietness that took over from that point forward.

She half expected him to hit her, or throw her out, or something. Anything would've been fine….she deserved it.

"Sarah…." Chuck finally murmured with a sigh, hands pinching his nose. Stress was already bad enough, but this? This was unheard of. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I expect the whole truth, okay?" Chuck began.

Sarah nodded, blinking. She felt like she was caught by the cops, being interrogated. But the difference here was….she felt like she wanted to tell him everything, to live cleanly without the heavy burden of all her lies crushing her.

"What exactly did you and your father do?" Chuck asked slowly, calmly. Sarah was an expert at reading people, and he…..he was impossible to crack.

Sarah leaned back in her chair, thinking. What was the harm in telling him at this point? With her on the cover of every damn magazine in the city, she was bound to be caught anyway. At least this way, she'd have a good confessional beforehand. "He and I…..we conned people, Chuck. We did it for years, and we made one hell of a living off it. No, we never stayed in one city, and yes, it was stressful and scary at times but…..we had dinner and some sort of roof over our heads at nights, so It's better than a lot of people have it." She finished, though he could simply hear the shame that radiated from her tone, and her look.

Chuck gave an affirmative nod, showing he understood. "And you were freaking out because those pictures could get you into a lot of trouble, huh?"

Sarah only nodded this time, satisfied to not talk for the rest of her life, if that was the case.

Chuck nodded once more. Almost five minutes passed in utter silence as she glanced at him anxiously from time to time. He held his gaze out to the moonlit ocean, thinking deeply. Finally, he glanced straight in to her blue, almost tearing eyes.

His next words surprised her, changing her view of him almost entirely.

"Don't worry, Sarah." He told her softly, smoothly…..and yet, there was such power and strength behind his simple promise. "I won't let anyone touch you, okay?"

Sarah felt her heart hammering in her chest, and she felt butterflies flit in her stomach. Nodding, she murmured. "Thank you, Chuck…"

"Sarah…." Chuck interrupted with a smile. "I'm afraid it comes with a punishment."

Sarah's heart dropped.

"And that is…..?" she asked slowly, gently.

"You have to become my official new love interest from now on, with our faces on the cover of every magazine and newspaper to prove it." He offered her his same playful smile.

Sarah actually managed to laugh, breaking out in to a grin. "I think I can suffer through it…."

"Me too, Sarah…..me too." Chuck replied, smiling. Gently taking her hand, he offered it a gentle squeeze. She needed him to be calm, and though his mind was reeling…..he was ready to be there for her.

For the first time in a very, very long time, she felt safe…..at ease. And yet, excitement sparked and flew through her just by a mere glance from him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

**-0-**

"_Good Morning, Sarah-"_Sarah smiled as she woke up from Chuck's comfortable guest bed, remembering last night. Not much had happened after that, but she still regarded it as one of her best memories. Currently, she was reading the curious note he'd been kind enough to leave at her nightstand.

"_-I just went out to grab some breakfast and go for a quick run. Morgan should be up soon and we can all have breakfast together." –Chuck_

Upon reading his name, Sarah felt the familiar flutter it wrought upon her, causing her to fall back onto her bed with a smile. She'd stumbled into a little piece of heaven. She'd slept in Chuck's t shirt he'd lent her, so she quickly showered and changed back to the clothes she'd worn yesterday, comfortably making herself presentable for Chuck.

Stepping out into the kitchen, her nose was greeted by the luring smell of fresh bagels, donuts, and coffee. Sarah glanced around, just as Morgan walked in, dressed in an expensive business suit.

"Good morning Sarah." He greeted kindly, a smile forming as he saw her. Holding up a cup of coffee, he offered her some. Agreeing, she thanked him and accepted it gratefully, finally waking up after her first sip.

"Where's Chuck?" she asked curiously, as Morgan took a seat with her at the table. Sarah glanced around, noticing how bright and beautiful the house was in the daylight.

"Oh, he ran to the bagel shop, so I'd guess he's showered and coming down….right about now." He glanced at the staircase where Chuck was no doubt coming down, freshly showered and clad in a flattering pair of jeans and a clingy t shirt. Sarah almost burnt herself trying to swallow upon seeing him in mid gulp. No wonder he was the number one bachelor.

"Morning guys." Chuck smiled cheerily, setting out the food.

"Sarah, did you sleep well?" he asked kindly, taking a seat by her.

"Wonderfully." She replied, nodding. He smelled so wonderful.

"Well, I managed to pick up one of these early…." Chuck handed her the weekly magazine, and there they were on the cover.

The picture turned out to be…..perfect. Sarah and Chuck were in nice attire, and the two were smiling genuinely up and down at each other, while Chuck's arm secured her to him. The headline read: Chuck Bartowski, Millionaire extraordinaire, with a possible new fiancée! People Magazine tells all!

"Fiancée, huh?" Morgan grinned, reading the paper. Glancing up, he noticed the awkward looks exchanged between the two, and then the glare from Chuck. "Uh….sorry." he tried to contain his laughter.

Sarah glanced back down at the cover, biting her lip. It did look good…..maybe she didn't mind being Chuck's public girlfriend after all…they did look perfect together…..and the way his arm wrapped around her….how could that be fake?

Chuck tossed the magazine up onto another chair, done with it.

"Could've been worse, buddy." Morgan tried consoling him. Sarah froze, did he not want to be publicly dating her? Why was he worried?

"No, I don't mind the cover at all." He winked at Sarah, who inwardly sighed in relief.

"Then what's the problem dude?" Morgan asked, biting his donut. Sarah waited curiously, wondering what was next on the busy agenda.

"El…..she's going to skin me alive." Chuck confessed. Both he and Morgan gulped. Whoever El was…..Sarah was genuinely scared.

**A/N: I've come to realize that I just suck at writing long chapters, so short and often is the way to go for me. Anyway, what do you think? I went for the truth, as you can see, and I'm seeing a lot of directions this story could take. Let me know what you thought! As always, thanks a million for reading and reviewing! I look forward to reading them, and as always, have a good one guys. **

**-LLC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are awesome. All the reviews and PM's are so kind, so I just have to give you more. I'm in a little review competition with my friend who's a fellow author here. She's got a story with a close amount of chapters, and we're trying to see who wins. Its twenty bucks on the line…..The stakes are high, I know. Some of you did mention Sarah being a little….less than average, so I'm going to attempt to fix that. Anyway, thanks a million for all your support, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Six: **

"Well, Sarah…." Chuck announced as he watched Morgan leave for work. "Looks like we've got some work to do." He smiled, watching as she stared at him amusedly.

"And that is?" she asked with a smile.

"First things first. If you want to be 's public girlfriend…..We have to sell it." He smirked.

"Uh oh….." Sarah shook her head with a smile.

"Oh, that's right." Chuck grinned. "We have to do some major shopping for you…..and I know just the person."

**-0-**

Ellie opened the door, jaw dropping and eyes flaring upon seeing her brother.

"Charles Irving Bartowski!" she called, probably alerting the entire neighborhood. Sarah watched, trying not to laugh…..or cry.

"Ellie, hi, there's a lot more I have to explain, so don't assume anything!" he squeaked. To his surprise, she gave him a hug, muttering something along the lines of "I missed you, why don't you call me anymore?"

Smiling pleasantly, she turned to Sarah. "Sorry about that…..I'm assuming your Chuck's…..girl….friend?" she glanced at Sarah's hand, and sighed in relief when she saw no engagement ring.

"It's complicated…." Chuck answered, grabbing them all drinks.

"I'm Sarah Walker." Sarah answered with a gorgeous smile, shaking her hand. Ellie grinned, pleased. She was beautiful, and polite. She blew Jill out of the water.

"Here, have a seat…." She kindly ushered Sarah in, smiling when she instinctively sat beside Chuck. "Tell me all about this." She held up the magazine cover.

**-0-**

Chuck told her the absolute, whole truth. Sarah chimed in at times, feeling the need to cooperate with her own story. Ellie simply nodded, listening intently the entire time. After almost half an hour, Chuck finished, glancing up at Sarah, and then his sister. He was waiting for her to explode.

"You poor thing!" Ellie immediately consoled Sarah with a hug. She knew what it was like to grow up motherless, let alone on the run with only a father! "Of course we'll help."

Sarah smiled, genuinely hugging Ellie back. 'El' wasn't so bad after all.

"So how can I help?" Ellie asked, sitting back down with a curious expression.

"I need you to go shopping with Sarah, I'll give you my credit card. I want her to have an entirely new wardrobe." Chuck pleaded his sister.

Ellie smirked, glancing at Sarah. Her brother must've really liked her.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Woah, Chuck, I'm flattered…..but I have a suitcase at the hotel….." she tried.

"I know….I'll pick it up and meet you guys outside the store." He replied with a knowing smile. Rising, he gave Sarah a hug, gently whispering in her ear. "You'll be safe, I promise. Have fun, and get whatever you want, alright?" he slipped his credit card in the back pocket of her jeans, and bade them both a goodbye, leaving.

Sarah was still stunned by his romantic touch and whisper, hand sliding to her back pocket. Her cheeks were burning red.

Ellie fetched her purse, smiling over at Sarah. "Let's go."

The shopping was smooth. Sarah looked good in everything, and anything suited her body. Ellie shook her head in amazement. This girl was golden.

"I really don't want to waste Chuck's money…." Sarah admitted shyly, as she and Ellie browsed the expensive clothing.

"Trust me; he'd be offended if you didn't…" Ellie replied with a laugh, taking her to try out some designer pieces, a few summer dresses, casual wear, and even a bathing suit. Ellie was demanding, and Sarah was in no position to argue. Using her like a Barbie, Ellie smiled as Sarah finally walked out in a pair of flattering jeans, and a beautiful summer top.

"Oh, you are so wearing that to meet him!" Ellie squealed, her smile quite contagious.

**-0-**

Chuck smiled when he saw the familiar faces of Ellie and Sarah, who hadn't seen him yet. He approached with a smile, putting a gentle hand on each of their shoulders.

Freezing, his eyes fell on Sarah. Jaw dropping, he stuttered. "S…Sarah….wow….um, you…..you look fantastic…."

Sarah blushed while Ellie laughed. He was such a nerd.

"Thanks, Chuck." She smiled, blushing heavily.

"Did you guys get everything you wanted?" he asked kindly, Sarah feeling the amazing spark his touch caused.

"Hmm….oh, yeah….thank you so much Chuck…." Sarah told him in a heartfelt manner.

"No problem…" he smiled. "Let me grab those bags for you…." He took their bags in each of his hands, escorting them to the door.

"Ellie, how about we meet you for dinner in a few? We'll just get settled in…."

Ellie nodded. "Sounds good. I'll call you; maybe see if Devon can make it."

She departed, leaving Chuck and Sarah by the store's main exit to the parking lot.

"Oh, I also picked up a little something for you…." Chuck told her, suddenly remembering. Or acting to, anyway.

"Chuck, I have everything I –"Sarah was cut off as they approached a jet black Porsche 911 convertible. Chuck simply grinned.

"No…." Sarah breathed a stunning grin on her face. "You didn't….."

"Oh, but I did." Chuck replied with a smirk. Sarah bit her lip, circling the car. Chuck liked seeing the more playful, confident side of her. He decided it would be his mission to bring that out in her.

Waving the keys in front of her, he laughed as she gently took them. "Chuck…this is….."

"Beautiful?" He supplied, staring at her with a smile.

"too much…..I can't accept this…" Sarah suddenly snapped back to reality.

Chuck simply shook his head with a smile. "I'd be offended if you didn't."

Sarah just shook her head in amazement, laughing. She couldn't control herself, smiling as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Now you have what it takes to be a supermodel. The car, the clothes…..you always had the looks…" Chuck told her playfully.

Blushing, Sarah brushed her hair behind her ear. "Or a secret agent…."

"The odds of that are slightly less….." Chuck laughed, watching as Sarah handed him the keys.

"Sarah, the car is YOURS. YOU can drive us home." He grinned, watching her climb into the front, taking the top down. Grinning, she flipped in the keys, leaning back with a satisfactory smile, hearing the engine rev.

"Know how to drive a stick shift?" he smirked.

Sarah simply smirked, speeding right out of the lot.

Chuck had trouble keeping his eyes on the road after that.

**-0-**

"This room is permanently yours, so…go ahead." Chuck smiled, carrying her suitcase into the large guest room. "Need help unpacking?"

"I think I got it…" Sarah replied with a smile.

"Well, looks like we're going to a formal Oceanside restaurant, so I can't wait to see which dress Ellie's trapped you with…." He laughed.

"She's wonderful, Chuck…." Sarah said seriously for a moment. "You're both really lucky….."

"I know…." He nodded. "She seems to really like you…..she hated Jill…." Sarah had heard of her. His ex he'd flat out rejected a few months prior. She nodded, grateful to have earned Ellie's good graces.

"Chuck…." she spoke, wandering out to the front deck with him subconsciously, knowing their plans for dinner were in a few hours still. "Can we talk about something….?"

"Anything…..what's up?" he asked, coming beside her as they both leaned against the rail, watching the ocean as they'd done the night before.

"About us…..are we just…..um….acting, for the cameras?" she mustered up the courage to ask.

Chuck gently took her, his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Sarah's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, the perfect height. Leaning up, she found his lips, eyes closing. The spark that shot through them was enough to scare her. It quickly became so passionate and intense, she forgot about time. They moved, against the door to the patio, Sarah hungrily pressing against him, Chuck managing her movement with his hands.

Minutes passed, the two could no longer function without air. Pulling apart, breathing hard, they found each other's eyes. Excitement, and little fear could be detected through both. They never broke eye contact.

"I guess not…" Chuck finally answered. "I have nothing to hide, and neither do you. And if anyone has something to say about it, I'll deal with them." He spoke confidently. They both knew they'd be photographed at the restaurant, but now…..they were actually a little excited.

"We'll just take things slow….." he assured Sarah, arms still around her. "I promise…."

Sarah gave him a breathless smile; she hadn't felt like this….ever. "I trust you, Chuck."

The two parted, each making an excuse. Returning to her room to 'pack', Sarah fell back on the bed, closing her eyes. Slowly touching her lips, she felt herself smile dreamily. She'd kissed Chuck Bartowski…..and he'd kissed her right back.

Things would be very different between them from now on.

**A/N: So, there you go. This doesn't necessarily mean they're dating, but it's a start! I wanted to make Sarah slightly less boring, so she's going to be a little more fun and carefree, because Chuck promised her safety. Anyway, thanks a million. Look forward to reading your reviews and PM's. Twenty Bucks awaits. I'll update soon! As always, have a good one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow. You guys really love this one. I wanted to really thank you all for the very personal, kind reviews. They always encourage me to write more and more, and get it out sooner. The funny thing is that I started this story terribly. People hated it, so I was determined to throw it out and write others. For whatever reason, I decided to re write it, and about three people commented on it, so I was under the impression people hated it. Now, it seems to be everyone's favorite story! So, thanks for always reading and reviewing, because it always makes a difference! I also noticed that some of you are slightly confused about the Charah aspect. Just to clear things up, they are on the verge of becoming real partners, but to the public, they already are. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven: **

Sarah was about to make a very important decision. Well, it was important to her, anyway. After several hours of unpacking her entirely new set of clothes into her wardrobe, she had to decide which dress she'd wear to the formal dinner. Said dinner would be a test in front of Chuck, his sister, her fiancée, and many cameras. The pressure was bound to hit her at some point.

Scanning the multitude of dresses, Sarah found one that really caught her eye. It was a gorgeous, expensive black dress. It was tight, Sarah remembered, and very flattering. Ellie recommended it for a formal night, saying it looked perfect on Sarah. Sarah tried it on; making sure it wasn't too revealing….she didn't want to give Chuck the wrong impression. Checking herself in the mirror, after a thorough inspection, she deemed it perfect for the formal occasion.

Turning towards the makeup that was spread across her bathroom counter, she smirked. She owed Ellie big time.

**-0-**

Chuck was actually nervous. He was a millionaire, with the world at his finger tips. There were girls lining up to meet him on some days. He was the most suitable bachelor there was. And yet, he still feared that he couldn't impress the goddess in the room down the hall. Sarah Walker may have been some sort of criminal before. He didn't believe it was by choice. She was smart, funny, athletic, and polite; not to mention the sexiest, most gorgeous woman he'd ever met. She made every model or actress look like dirt. He was completely gone.

Chuck tried his best to straighten his slightly crooked tie, wearing the cologne he'd had when he'd first met Sarah. He looked like he was about to step into a photo shoot. Coming down the hall, he found Sarah's room, the door closed. Knocking gently, he heard her smooth voice answer. "Coming…" she came to the door, opening it up all the way.

The two were caught in an almost comedic looking scene. Both were staring at each other, Chuck's jaw practically unhinging upon seeing her. Sarah's heart was racing, and she struggled to breathe quite correctly upon seeing him in his suit.

Chuck blinked, taking a good look at his dinner date. She was clad in a tight, beautiful and elegant black dress. Her hair was at her sides, and her makeup was perfect. Chuck couldn't find words to describe her. She was truly a work of art.

"Sarah….." he began, slowly. Sarah was already burning red, smiling her flawless smile up at him. "My god…..I can't even…..you…..you look….Woah." he tried, grinning.

"Very dapper yourself, Mr. Bartowski." She replied, leaning forward to fix his tie, using a sultry voice. She leaned against him on purpose, fixing his tie. Chuck's breath hitched at the close proximity.

She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, as Chuck smiled, gently taking her hand. "Well, due to the lack of engagement ring, I'm assuming the media will soon learn we're only dating…" he commented, giving her hand a soft kiss that sent shivers throughout her entire body.

"I hate to disappoint…." Sarah teased.

Chuck smirked, gently pulling her back to him. "We can give them something to talk about…." He grazed his lips ever so gently against her neck. She bit her lip to keep from making noise, enjoying every second of it.

They were interrupted by Chuck's phone, which beeped loudly with a text message, sending the two about an inch apart in surprise.

Pulling his phone out, Chuck glanced down with a smile. "It's El. She says it's time to leave…."

Holding his arm out, he linked it with Sarah's. "Our chariot awaits…." He teased. Sarah actually felt like a real life princess.

**-0-**

Word had gotten out that Chuck was bringing his new mystery girl to dinner at his favorite restaurant, accompanied by his sister and her fiancée as well. The camera men and reporters were flocking.

Chuck walked proudly, just like always, though ever since Sarah was with him…..he was much happier, more content. As they came in through the bustling front way, Sarah was sure she saw a thousand flashes go off.

Chuck walked comfortably, hand in hand with the angelic figure that was Sarah. She smiled like he did, completely photogenic knowing that she was safe from harm.

"Chuck! Give us some tips on how you-"

"What's the model's name, Charles?"

"Who designed that dress?"

"They're not actually engaged!"

Shouts from the interviewers and reporters could be heard, everyone trying to get their attention.

"Alright…." Chuck finally gave in with an amused, charming smile. "I'll clear a few things up."

The cameramen fought over a close position to catch what he was about to say. Chuck knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"This is Sarah Walker." He stated, giving Sarah's hand a subtle, relaxing squeeze. "She's my girlfriend." He finished. Sarah felt her heart flutter as soon as he mentioned her name. And now, the whole country would know. This had to be a dream.

"Kiss! Kiss!" They all cheered, like teenagers at a party.

Chuck just laughed amusedly, not wanting to take advantage of Sarah in front of so many people. Sarah, however, initiated it. Turning towards him slightly, she gently reached up and gave him a soft, tender kiss. Chuck smiled happily against her lips. It was the most romantic sight any of them had ever seen.

Chuck gently pulled her into the restaurant, as they were personally escorted by the owner to the private table with a view of the lighted city, where Ellie and Devon were sitting.

Once Sarah was formally introduced to Devon, they all sat comfortably.

"Woah, they really love you Sarah!" Ellie cheered supportively. "I can't blame them…"

Sarah smiled graciously. "Thanks Ellie….It's just so…natural with Chuck anyway." She replied honestly.

Chuck watched the two converse comfortably, as if they were best friends. Devon seized the opportunity to confront him in a low voice, as the girls went off in a fit of compliments.

"She's…..awesome, bro." Devon grinned, watching as the girls spoke obliviously. "She handles the media like a pro."

Chuck nodded with a relaxed smile, sipping his drink. "I know…."

"So…..what's your deal, man?" he asked, as the ladies excused themselves to the restroom, giggling like old friends. "Are you two…..for real?"

Chuck sighed, swirling the wine in his glass. "I guess so….I mean….we're pretty comfortable with each other….we've kissed…." He confessed.

Devon nodded, urging him to continue.

"That's it….." Chuck told him, knowing what was coming next.

"Dude, you're made of steel! How have you not messed around with a girl like that?" he asked, his burning question finally out.

Chuck watched with an amused smile. "That's just not how our relationship is, Captain."

Devon shook his head, smiling. Chuck really was some sort of saint.

"What about….." Devon began, suddenly lowering his voice as if he were bringing up some taboo word. "….Jill?"

Chuck suddenly stiffened, as if he'd taken a slap to the face. "What about her?" He asked, a little too quickly than he'd liked.

"She's always coming back with more ways to ruin things for you, especially after that last public burn…." He reminded, sagely if anything. "I'd watch out now that Sarah's name is out there in the books….just be careful…." He warned, watching as the girls made their way back to the table, each taking their seat across from their respective dates.

Chuck nodded silently to Devon's final words, changing his demeanor entirely as they got seated.

"What have you girls been talking about?" Devon asked playfully, sparking some sort of conversation. Sarah observed the tall, handsome, fit blonde. She glanced at Ellie, who had an amused gleam in her eyes, as if the two shared their own secret conversations with stairs. Chuck gently grazed her hand with his over the table, snapping her back to lovely reality.

"Huh…..Oh, nothing. Boring girl talk…." Sarah smirked. Ellie seemed to catch her drift, nodding as well.

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't be interested." She chimed happily, laughing at the flashes of worry that crossed the guys' faces. "We were just talking about getting Sarah a job around here…." Ellie informed them.

Chuck immediately joined politely. "Oh, Sarah, that's totally not necessary…."

Sarah refused to let him finish. "It is Chuck…Plus, you'll have to return to your normal work schedule at some point…..I'll need something to do, anyway." She reminded.

Chuck nodded. "Well, there's an open managing position at the company if you're interested?"

Sarah smiled. One half of her wanted nothing more than to work beside Chuck all day, learning more about his world. Another half decided it was finally time she started making her own income. She hated relying on Chuck for everything. Not because she was too proud….she felt like she was intruding.

"That sounds nice….." Sarah began.

Chuck immediately noticed the uneasiness in her answer. "Don't worry. There's plenty of time to figure things out. For now….let's just enjoy a beautiful night, with my wonderful family…." He smiled; Devon and Ellie doing the same. Sarah listened, taking her wine freely now. She deserved some fun, after all.

**-0-**

"I love your family, Chuck…." Sarah declared with a grin as they entered his house, Chuck shutting the door behind him. The lights were off. Chuck flipped them on, noting Morgan's absence.

"Hmm, I guess Morgan may have gotten lucky with Alex….." he laughed. Sarah turned to him, a mischievous gleam in her eye. Smirking, she led Chuck to his room, as he followed, clueless.

"Chuck…" she began, sitting beside him on his bed. "I can't begin to thank you…."

"Sarah, when I say the pleasure is all mine….I mean every single word." He promised, as the two gently leaned in, lips meeting. The shock was immediately there. Sarah felt a burning desire in the pit of her stomach. Forgetting where they were, she immediately threw her arms around his neck. He fell backwards, as she went on top, though their lips never parted.

Chuck, however, knew where this was going, all too well. "Sarah…." He breathed, lips only inches away from hers. "Are…are you sure you want this?" he whispered. Even in this state, he chose to respect her and her wishes.

"Chuck…..I've been waiting for this longer than you think." Came her confident, lustful reply as she closed the minor gap between them.

The two wouldn't be up early enough to see it, but they'd yet again made the front covers, this time, sharing a tender kiss.

**-UNKNOWN LOCATION: THE NEXT MORNING-**

The man held up the paper, struggling to read the fine print without his glasses. He felt some sort of shock, like a good slap in the face.

Throwing the paper down, he glanced out his window at the bustling city below. "Who does this damn schnook think he is?"

**A/N: Okay, so hopefully this was longer, and up to par with your expectations? Sorry to say it, but I'll be pretty busy this upcoming week, so maybe no more updates for another week or so. Please let me know how you liked it, I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Thanks a million for reading, reviewing, and PMing. As always, have a good one, guys.**

**-LLC **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you for all the kind reviews and suggestions; they really contribute a large amount to the story and the writing process. So, if you haven't already noticed, I'm alternating between this and A Lucky Misfortune for the time being. I'm hoping to finish some more stories of before I venture in to any new projects. That being said, I've noticed how many PM's and Reviews are asking me to update "All over again" and "Chuck vs. the Harvard Girl". Problem is, I can't think of anything. So, if you'd like to become a beta of co author one either of those, please send me a PM and we can get to work. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight: **

Chuck Bartowski, loved by most, was certainly not loved by everyone. He was a powerful figure, at the head of the tech and gaming world. His company was successful, and his ideas always proved to be bullet proof. Finding himself in a very advantageous and lucky position, he took time to give to the less fortunate, in hopes of changing their lives.

No matter how much good he did, he'd always have enemies. Some were media related, always trying to dig into his personal life and matters, like the Jill debacle. Some were trying to steal his fortune or secrets, often trying to pose as designers at the company. Some were CEO's of other somewhat successful gaming companies. And no one hated Chuck more than Bryce Larkin.

**-0-**

Sarah was out on the deck with Chuck the next morning, both enjoying a relaxing cup of coffee. Sarah couldn't believe what had happened.

"So, when do you return to work?" Sarah asked with a smile, holding his hand.

Chuck blinked. "Oh…..tomorrow I guess…." He realized he was giving all his time to the brilliant girl before him.

Sarah nodded, leaning back in her chair, absorbing as much sun as she could. The unasked question still hung in the air, so Sarah tackled it.

"Chuck…..would you be comfortable with me….working with you?" she finally asked, watching him carefully, looking for signs of discomfort.

"Hmm? Of course I would…." He grinned. "If you'd like to…"

Sarah sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, in thought.

"That's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for…" Chuck admitted gently.

"It's just…..I know NOTHING about game design, or gaming….or anything, really." Sarah pointed out, feeling futile.

"Well, no one said you had to be part of the game development." He pointed out kindly. "You could be my assistant….Or the ed.

The thought of that made Sarah smile. Working an honest job, safe from harm, side by side with probably the greatest man in the world? "How could I refuse…?" she asked with a smile.

Chuck smiled in half relief, half excitement. "Awesome. There's an empty office beside mine, so it's all yours. We can buy your stuff and get your papers in, and you can start tomorrow."

"Oh….Chuck." Sarah remembered, feeling slightly ashamed. "I don't need to be paid for this…." She felt bad for taking his money.

Chuck shook his head, standing. "C'mon Walker. Who do you think you're dealing with….?" He grinned, helping her up.

Sarah smiled, rising. Setting her mug down, she leaned up and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Chuck….." she sighed. "For everything."

-0-

Sarah read the engraved name plate over her door in Chuck's building. It read: Sarah Walker "Admin/Manager". Sarah stared unsurely. She had a lot of learning to do.

"Chuck…" She began, staring at him, then back to the door. "Won't your employees mad….if they see you promote your girlfriend to one of the highest positions you gave to offer…..on her first day?"

Chuck simply laughed. "No, they're all tech and design….they're happy where they are…" he explained, holding open her door, which had been fully furnished while she and Chuck visited Ellie.

Sarah gaped at the large, beautiful office. There was her desk in the center, with the latest model computer and multiple phones all lined up and ready to go. There were a few paintings on her walls, a small minifridge, a couch, and large file cabinets behind the desk it's self.

"So…." Chuck began with a smile. "I had them make something of a copy of my office….so it's livable?"

Sarah turned and laughed, unable to really do much else in response to the amazing man before her. "Chuck….I…..This is beautiful….and insane."

Chuck hugged her, the two glancing into each other's eyes warmly. "You deserve the best, Sarah. Especially about your past…..you really do." Chuck admitted, leaning to capture her lips in a flurry of passion.

They were interrupted by an awkward cough in the doorway. Chuck glanced up to see Morgan, staring at them with a smirk and a hint of embarrassment to back his apologetic glance.

"Glad to see you like the room…" he commented with a smile. Sarah thanked him with a genuine smile.

"Everything's great buddy…" Chuck sighed contentedly. He kept an arm around Sarah, who relaxed against him casually.

"Well, this isn't candy land just yet…" Morgan replied, unhappy to be the one to say it.

"Why? Is it about Sarah?" Chuck had told him most of her information in order to keep her safe at work and home.

"No…..The Douche convention is in…" Morgan glanced at Sarah's brand new calendar hanging on her wall. "-a week…" He finished grimly.

Chuck's eyebrows rose. "Already? It's been six months already?"

"And with the douche convention, comes trouble in the worst form." Morgan sighed, leaning against Sarah's door.

Chuck sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't say it….."

"Bryce Larkin and Daniel Shaw….." Morgan regretfully informed him. "Sharkin…..or Law, if you will…." Morgan mused, seeming to forget the subject almost entirely.

"I completely forgot to get the presentation started!" Chuck suddenly remembered, fear seeping into his tone.

"Ah, not to worry, buddy." Morgan replied confidently. "While you busied yourself with project Walker…" he motioned to Sarah with a joking smile. "-I got the team to create a lengthy clip of our hits and make them show worthy."

Chuck seemed to deflate in relief, sighing. Sarah swore she felt his heart beating.

"What the hell is a douche convention?" Sarah finally asked.

Morgan bade them a good day and left, shutting the door behind him. Chuck sat beside Sarah on her new couch, sighing.

"Well, every six months, there's an exclusive gaming expo, where the biggest company buyers, sellers, stock holders, and investors all join up to discuss the latest and trade or purchase new game rights, ideas…..you get the idea." Chuck finished.

"And…..what's a Sharkin….." she asked, unsure if she even wanted to know.

"Huh?" He was puzzled for a moment, then began to laugh. "Oh! Morgan was talking about two different rival CEO's, Daniel Shaw, and Bryce Larkin."

"You hate them?" she guessed amusedly.

"Hate is a very strong word." He quipped.

"What do you have to worry about?" Sarah smirked. "I'm sure if they were half as successful as you are, I'd have heard about them by now." The two came closer, though they weren't quite aware.

"And…." Sarah smirked. "I don't day dream about doing_ this_ to _them_."

The two were grateful Chuck decided to get her a couch.

**-0-**

"You've got Shaw." Came a voice on one end of the line.

"Daniel….It's Larkin." Another smooth voice replied. "How would you like to make a deal…..to move Bartowski out of the way?"

"Go on…." Shaw smirked, drumming his fingers sharply over his desk. "You have my attention."

**-0-**

Meanwhile, Jack Burton was speeding over to Los Angeles. He was on the run from some weird building owner….he'd probably never even find him….maybe it was time to pay his now famous daughter a visit anyway.

**A/N: Again, I know, it was short. So, be sure to let me know what you thought. Please do PM me if you're interested in co writing or beta-ing "All Over Again" or "Taking Risks" or one of those. Next to be updated is Change of Heart! See you tomorrow, and until then, have a good one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome amount of reviews this has received. In case you missed it, a good number of my stories have been updated in the past week, and I've published my newest one, "Hardly Working". It's got a unique setting to it, and hopefully you'll give it a try and end up enjoying it. So this chapter right here is angsty, though not about Charah. It's something else. This will all tie in with the planned storyline, so please please bear with me. Other than that, enjoy guys.**

**Chapter Nine: **

"Intersect Gaming, Mr. Bartowski's office. How may I help you?" Sarah was perfect on the phone, just as Chuck had suspected she'd be. She'd been an amazing addition to his office, despite the fact that most of his workers (Morgan not included), were completely distracted, jealous, and taken with the golden goddess.

Chuck watched as she dealt smoothly with the twentieth call that morning, unable to truly focus. He leaned in her doorway, watching as she grinned upon seeing him, finishing the call promptly.

"Hard day?" He grinned coming over.

Standing, she gently put her arms around his neck, kissing his lips gently. "I think I'll break now….don't tell my boss."

"Something tells me he wouldn't mind." Chuck replied, arms wrapping around her slim waist, the two getting very comfortable very fast.

"Mr. Bartowski!" There was a tone of urgency laced with the voice of John Casey, Chuck's head of security, and occasionally, his personal body guard.

"John, I'm in Sarah's office!" he called, the two immediately disentangling.

"We've got a code nine." He replied, pushing the heavy door open.

"Huh?" Was all Chuck could manage, straightening out.

"Sir, we've found this man….messing….with our in house vault."

Casey stepped back with another man at gunpoint. Sarah gasped.

Chuck glanced at the man, taking in his gray hair and features, which oddly resembled…..Sarah's.

"Dad?" Sarah was in utter shock, leaning on Chuck for some support. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey darl." He grinned lazily, holding Chuck's wallet in one hand casually. "Figured I'd pay my now_ famous_ daughter and her _apparent _new schnook a visit."

Casey immediately let go, though his gun was lowered, he remained on high alert.

Chuck nodded and mouthed a thank you, and Casey took it as his cue to leave the room and give his boss some privacy.

Sarah wasn't sure how to react. Her fight or flight instinct told her to get the hell out. But she fought it, remaining beside Chuck.

"Now, let's not get too angry-"

"-not get too angry?" Sarah snapped. "The things you said….the things about mom…"

"I was being stupid, Sarah." He sighed. "You ought to know that by now."

"I know." Sarah agreed, forgetting Chuck was there momentarily.

"All that aside…." He waved his hand. "We can talk about all that…._later." _he narrowed his eyes as Chuck.

Sarah put a defensive hand over Chuck. "He's treated me ten thousand times better than you ever could." She snapped. "Don't forget how you kept a roof over my head all these years." She spoke with sharp sarcasm.

"Sarah, listen up." Jack shook his head. "I'm no sucker. And I can see what amazing work you've done here, darlin."

"Dad, I-" Sarah began to

He handed Chuck his wallet, dangling a credit card. "I think I'll keep this."

"It's yours, sir." Chuck replied finally, and very politely.

Jack raised a brow. "You okay, kid?"

"You're Sarah's family. Of course I'll offer you anything I offer to her."

Jack stood still, listening to Chuck's words, analyzing them. He finally let out a breath. "Well damn. My daughter's a sucker for the schnook."

Sarah didn't cut him off this time. After all, he'd gotten it right.

"Do you know what it's like to pick up the magazine and see your daughter, kissing one of the richest men in the world?" he asked, weary. "I thought you actually managed to con the kid."

"Con?" Chuck questioned. "No, sir, everything you've seen or heard about Sarah and me…its all true, sir."

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked, remembering what he'd read two days before.

"NO!" The two of the cried at the same time, laughing.

-0-

Jack whistled as he stepped into Chuck and Sarah's place, leaning against a pillar. "Nice place, Schnook."

"It's your daughter's home as much as it is mine….and you're welcome to call it yours too." Chuck offered kindly. Sarah took a breath, watching Chuck with a loving expression. He was the greatest man she'd ever know.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable in one of the guest rooms….upstairs, down the hall, first door." Sarah was thankful Chuck didn't offer her guest room instead….not that she slept there anymore anyway.

"Thanks….I uh….I'll be down in a little bit." Jack seemed tired; god knows where he'd last been.

"Sarah, you want to open some wine or-"

"-Actually…. Can we talk? Our room?" She bit her lip, pulling him ever so gently.

"What? Yeah, of course." He followed, worried by the expression on her face. She was his top priority. She had to be happy at all costs. He cared about her too much for it to be any other way.

Sarah shut the door, sitting beside him on the bed with a sigh. Chuck was patiently waiting, gently rubbing her back.

"Chuck…..you don't have to be so nice to him…." Sarah told him, leaning on his shoulder. "He's testing you…..that's how he is."

"Let him…..He's doing what's best for you, sweetheart."

Sarah took a deep breath, comfortably positioned. "I'm torn, Chuck." She admitted.

Chuck's expression of concern was immediately deepened. "Why?"

"Chuck, I told you why I left him….I was tired of his games, his lifestyle…..we fought, and I swore I could make it without him."

"And you did." Chuck supplied kindly.

"But I didn't." she insisted. "I've been lucky to have you, lucky that you've felt sorry for me enough to help me…"

"Sarah." Chuck sighed, holding her tightly. "I feel MANY things for you." He began, causing her to laugh quietly. "But sorry…..isn't one of them."

Sarah couldn't believe it. Could this man be any more perfect?

"Look, I know you're a strong, independent woman…..god, everyone knows that." He chuckled. "And I know that you can take care of yourself however you damn well please."

The two shared a laugh.

"But I didn't give you all these things….because I felt sorry for you." He shook his head to reinforce his statement. "I did it because…I Love you, Sarah Walker." He admitted, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, as she let tears finally come down.

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski." She replied, hugging him tightly.

The sat there for minutes, content in each other's arms. Sarah suddenly remembered her dad was downstairs.

"We should go." Chuck sensed her feelings.

"Yeah….probably…."

"Sarah…" Chuck froze. "No matter how you choose to end things with your dad…..just know…..I'll support you one hundred percent."

Sarah gave him a beautiful smile, handing him his wallet.

Chuck laughed. "How did you?-"

"-once you know all the cons…." Sarah smirked. "You can never be a sucker."

**A/N: Okay, so a little heavier, I apologize, but now it's back to somewhat smooth sailing for our favorite couple. Let me know what you think! Sorry it was so short….it was a little difficult to write, honestly. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing and as always….have a great one! **

**P.S.: There should be a new chapter of "Hardly Working" up today, so be sure to check that out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, it's been a while but my plan is to finish my shorter stories like "All Over Again" and "Taking Risks" before the longer harder ones. Sorry for the mini hiatus, but life gets in the way every now and then. Already, I apologize for the crap fest ahead. Life is getting a bit ovewhelming to really focus. A new Best Years and Wildcard should be up withing the week, so please check that out. **

**PS: My wonderful Beta, (UKChuckster) and I will be making a complete Chuck AU very soon, as its in progress. We promise that it's the best we can put out, and all my effort, energy,and creativity will go into it. Please, if you get a moment of spare time, check our account at: LLCandUKC for all the news. Thanks so much for all the support. You guys make this feel like a second home for me, as if all us Chuck fans are really one big close knit family. My thanks for that ,-LLC**

**Chapter Ten: **

"It's time to confront him, Sarah." Sarah told herself bravely as she paced down the lengths of her and Chuck's room, thinking and solving all the terrible possibilities. What if he was here to rob them? And what if he was going to pull one of his little "tricks" on Chuck?

Heart beating, she raced down the stairs to the kitchen, where Chuck and Jack's voices were coming from. She slowed as she listened to their quiet conversation before busting in.

"What do you want from my daughter, kid?" Jack seemed persistent.

"Nothing...I just want her to be happy." Chuck told him the truth, and Sarah's heart fluttered once again. He was a dream.

"Right." Jack snorted. "So you're telling me that you aren't screwing her?"

"Mr. Walker, I wou-"

"Dad!" Sarah snapped, walking in.

"That's my job, sweetheart." Jack informed her.

"It WAS your job." Hurt was eminent in Jack's eyes from Sarah's harshly truthful comment. "Not anymore."

"Okay, let an old man ask his questions, just for the hell of it then..." he sat across from Chuck with a glass of scotch in hand. Chuck remained calm, oddly enough, as Sarah came to take a seat beside him.

"What's your relationship?" Jack asked absently, hand swirling the scotch in it's glass, as if it were a fine wine.

"Sir, I love your daughter." Chuck told him, Sarah's heart beating faster and cheeks now burning.

"Love her?" Jack glanced up. "After...two days?"

"It's been weeks, firstly..." Chuck told him. "And honestly, I don't think there's a man on this earth who wouldn't fall for her the minute he heard her talk."

Jack didn't seem convinced. "You're a sweet talker, schnook. But how can I be so sure you aren't going to hurt her?"

"I'd rather die. I'd sell my company, give away my house, cars, anything, if it was what she wanted..." Chuck sighed.

Sarah was too shocked to really react. This was a lot to take in...and she was cherishing every minute of it.

"You don't trust me." Jack commented.

"Sir, I could care less if you walked out of here with everything I owned." Chuck stated. "Your daughter, Sarah, is all I need, or want."

Jack took a sharp sip, head reeling. "All right." he rose.

He extended a hand out to Chuck, who shook it firmly.

"I should be leaving then."

Chuck could see the indecisiveness in Sarah's eyes; the doubts she had about letting her father go.

"Sir, can I ask you to stay..." He leaned over to whisper something Sarah couldn't quite catch.

"Alright." Jack nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've got yourself a deal, Charles."

Sarah rose a brow. What the hell just happened?

"I'll give you two some time to mellow..." Jack began up the stairs.

That left Sarah staring at Chuck in an awkward silence.

"Let's uh...let's go to the beach." Sarah decided, rising as Chuck nodded, opening the door. The two trekked out, settling for a small, vacant spot on the sand.

Sarah took a seat beside Chuck, watching him.

"Chuck..." Sarah began with a breath. "Did you really mean all those-"

"-yes. I love you more than anything, and whatever it takes to keep you...consider it done." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

The scenary was beautiful. The soft breeze, the calming sounds of the waves, and Sarah's lips against Chucks...it was her favorite moment.

"Chuck, I love you too." She told him, relishing in the feel. Someone loved her. Someone actually loved her. She felt like the happiest girl in the world, thanks to the amazing man before her.

"Chuck..." Sarah began again, this time, she was laying down, her head on his lap.

"Hmm?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry for dad's interrogation."

He chuckled, holding her hand in his. "He's only being protective."

"But a little nosy, if you ask me." Sarah laughed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Sarah..." Chuck smiled a little.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go with me...on a mini vacation?"

"What? Chuck, where would we go?" she asked, surprised.

"Just for a day, to get the nerves out for the damn convention...There's a resort, not too far from here..."

"Chuck, you're spoiling me." Sarah laughed, leaning up to kiss him.

"It'd give us some time alone..." he tempted her.

"That does sound good..." Sarah lost herself against his lips, feeling the age old heat rise and spread throughout her body." It's a damn shame that people can see us..." she whispered.

Chuck fought every instinct in him and rose, helping her up.

"That's what the hotel is for." he grinned knowingly.

"What about my dad?" Sarah asked unsurely.

"He's at home, as far as I'm concerned." Once again, Chuck's selflessness amazed Sarah as she walked back to the house with him.

"What should I bring?" She asked.

"A day's worth. We'll be back here soon enough." he smiled, and Sarah could tell his thoughts were on the convention ahead.

"You'll be great, Chuck." Sarah reminded, stepping into the house.

"With you at my side? I'll be just fine." He laughed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**A/N: Ah, I knew this would be back soon enough. In typical crappy fashion, of course. Sorry it was so short, but I'd just found the file from weeks ago and decided to put it up. I haven't been writing because of some considerable accidents/misfortunes to my family this past month, so, my apologies. Thanks for all the warm words and support. As always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
